


Ты - моя боль в коленной чашечке

by Kursnic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gingerpilot, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Post-Canon, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kursnic/pseuds/Kursnic
Summary: Соулмейты чувствуют боль друг друга и могут разделять ее.У По проблемный соулмейт.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Ты - моя боль в коленной чашечке

— Счет идет на секунды! — говорит Хакс, вводя код, и его голос дрожит.

Они знают, поэтому бегут так быстро, как, наверное, никогда в своей жизни. По удивляется тому, что каждый раз бьет свой рекорд, подстегиваемый смертельной опасностью. Он чувствует, как кровь бьет в голову, как легко ноги несут его вперед, игрока, вновь обманувшего смерть. Рядом друзья, в спину дышит погоня, но он бежит легко и, кажется, крестокрыл не нужен, чтобы взлететь…

По запинается. Хватается за бедро, спотыкается, кубарем катится вперед по натертому до блеска полу. В ногу словно воткнули раскаленный штырь. Да что же это такое? Почему сейчас?!

Чуи встревоженно кричит, подхватывает под руку и тащит вперед. Шаги у вуки огромные, не поспеть, но По старается. По идет как может быстро, но боль адская. Он отталкивается здоровой ногой, когда попадает в ритм, но в основном Чуи просто тащит его как тряпичную куклу.

Их ждет Сокол, возмущенный BB8 и C3PO с его педантичным занудством.

Вперёд, вперёд, вперёд!

* * *

— Мы смогли, Чуи, мы справились, — улыбается По и откидывается на спинку кресла, расслабляясь.

Теперь можно. В своей бешеной гонке они выехали на пит-стоп. Их план был рискованным, почти провальным, но они выбрались, пусть и не без чужой помощи. Рей и Финн чинят проводку, подпаленную выстрелом особо меткого штурмовика. Чуи задает координаты, а По тянется за аптечкой, и кажется, что все замерло хоть на краткий миг, но тут По перестает дышать.

Он пытается вдохнуть, открывает рот, тянет шею, но все зря. Грудь горит так, что на глазах выступают слезы. Ребра стиснуты разлившейся по нервам агонией, по сравнению с которой рана от бластера на руке ощущается легким ожогом.

Чуи голосит тревожно, зовет на помощь, и Финн вдруг оказывается рядом. Склоняется размытым темным пятном, вслушивается в сбивчивые хрипы:

— Красная ампула… с белой… п-полоской…

Всего через полминуты обезболивающее начинает работать и По снова может дышать. Зрение проясняется постепенно, словно он поднимается с глубины.

— Ты меня чертовски напугал! Что это было?

— Ох, ну… — По вытирает пот со лба, выигрывая время на вранье.

— У него соулмейт.

Рей стоит в проходе, бледная и решительная. Кто знает, что ей наговорил этот Кайло Рен, но при виде грусти в глазах подруги По хочет лично свернуть ему на сторону длинный нос.

— У тебя тоже?

— Не такая уж это редкость, — По дергает здоровым плечом. — Вечно влипает в неприятности. Готов поспорить, я доставляю куда меньше проблем!

Финн смотрит с недоверием, настороженность легко читается на его простом открытом лице.

— Ты знаешь, кто это?

— Нет. По-твоему, я бы вас не познаком-

Он дергается и снова начинает задыхаться. Тело, чужое и непослушное, переваливается через подлокотник и падает на пол. Чубакка воет, Финн кричит и пытается перевернуть По на спину, в груди волнуется ярко-белое жгучее море, а слова Рей звучат совсем близко:

— Связь с соулмейтом может принести много боли. Особенно когда она рвется.

* * *

Время идет, а боль никуда не девается. Они постоянно спешат: спешат найти ключ, найти Эксегол, спешат долететь, выстрелить, выжить.

После второго приступа По вкалывает себе по две дозы, что превышает норму и опасно для здоровья, конечно же, но что не опасно? Может быть, война?

Лавовое море в груди, замершее, онемевшее, но такое тяжелое, напоминает По каждый день, что он может не выжить. Что та сторона… По не хочет думать об этом. Откладывает эти мысли как коробку с хламом, который неохота разбирать, задвигает на верхнюю полку дальнего отсека, закрывает ржавую дверь и старается не думать о том, что придется вернуться, если он каким-то чудом сможет обогнать смерть.

Флот ситхов выглядит как приказ всему живому умереть. По слышит пораженные шепотки союзников и стремглав бросает свой корабль на передовую. Препараты перестают действовать, жар в груди нарастает тяжелым, яростным пламенем, которое уже привычно превращает боль в веселую, азартную злость.

Вперёд!

* * *

Списки имен, бесконечные, как звёзды в гиперпространстве, мелькают перед глазами даже во сне, рябят буквами, расчленяют жизни и поступки погибших до нескольких слогов.

— Вот, это все, что уцелело. Многие повреждены, но, вроде, запускаются.

Финн кладет перед По коробку с плоскими черными картами.

— Уверен, что хочешь сам этим заниматься? Ты бы куда больше пригодился, ну знаешь… — он крутит запястьем, кривит губы, но слов не находит. — Ты герой войны, друг! Символ надежды…

— Кто-то должен это сделать. Видишь тут толпы желающих?

— Но зачем это тебе?

По повторяет слова Рей, которые она произнесла, прежде чем оставить их.

— Все мы сражались за то, во что верили. Все: и мы, и они.

— Да чтоб тебя! По!

Финн опирается на стол и случайно задевает датпад. Последний открытый файл — GH8519, один из штурмовиков, убитых во время спасения Чуи. Может, он охранял их корабль и был застрелен Рей. Или попался под прицел предателя-генерала. По не сомневался, что этот человек нажал бы на курок, не колеблясь. Но не мог перестать думать о том что на его месте мог бы быть Финн. Или кто-то еще. Кто-то, проблемный, чья боль не давала По уснуть по ночам, портила его идеальные показатели в лётной школе, и до сих пор жила в межреберье.

— Ты, — Финн отводит глаза. Он сблизился с Роуз за минувшие месяцы и ему явно неуютно говорить с тем, кто своего соулмейта потерял, — ты ищешь, ну…

— Да. Ту сторону. Просто хочу знать, кто это был. Я заслуживаю хотя бы увидеть лицо человека, из-за которого я столько раз терпел крушения.

— Повезло, что у тебя есть BB8, чтобы подстраховать.

— Еще как!

Они помолчали. По свернул голоэкран.

— Я присоединился к Сопротивлению из-за соулмейта.

— Думал, что он здесь?

— Нет. Не совсем. Так часто что-то было не так, что… Я подумал: наверняка должна была быть причина, по которой та сторона все время ранится — а вдруг рабство? Империя известна своим отношением к рабам.

— Тогда почему ты ищешь среди штурмовиков?

Голос Рей будто бы снова звучит у него в ушах. После победы она изменилась, стала другой. Возможно, из-за смерти своего соулмейта, а, может, из-за того что он умер, забрав ее смертельные раны.

— Чем ближе находятся соулмейты, тем сильнее чувствуют боль друг друга.

Финн открыл рот, закрыл и тихо прошептал:

— Вот дерьмо.

— Ага.

— Но, когда тебя скрутило, мы уже вышли из гиперпространства!

— Ты задержался тогда, поэтому не видел, но я упал раньше. Мы бежали к Соколу и тут — бац! — моя нога в огне, я на полу, вою как вуки. Чуи пришлось тащить меня до корабля.

Дисков немного, на всех дата и порядковый номер. По сортирует их, бережно раскладывая перед собой. Закончив, вынимает пластинку с капсулами обезболевающего, глотает одну — доза меньше с каждым днем — и тянется за стаканом воды чтобы запить. Именно этот момент Финн выбирает чтобы сказать:

— Какая нога?

— Что?

— Какая нога у тебя заболела?

— Левая, а что?

Брови Финна взлетают вверх.

— Хакс!

— Прости, я не расслышал, наверное…

— Он остановил меня, попросил ранить его в руку, вот сюда, — Финн, тараторя, похлопывает себя по левому плечу и кривится. — Но я выстрелил в ногу. Я не видел тебя, а, когда забежал на корабль, то ты уже был там и… Проклятье, я же не мог просто отпустить его!

Рука Финна все лежит на плече, и По вдруг видит все заново: Хакс, дрожащий и бледный до зелени, семенит по блестящим коридорам, Хакс набирает код и на его лбу обильно выступает пот, Хакс держит бластер и говорит, что он шпион, глядя прямо в глаза По, будто ожидая именно его реакции.

— Меня тогда подстрелили, — медленно, очень медленно, По закатывает рукав и смотрит на светлый след шрама на плече. — Этот ублюдок все знал и не хотел, чтобы я понял… Он все знал! Мразь! Ну, а ты?!

Качнувшись вперед, По перегибается через стол и хватает Финна за отвороты куртки.

— Он же нас спас! Подставился! Он не просто так просил ранить его в плечо, разве не ясно? У него был план! У этого хитрого уёбка не могло не быть плана! Он мог выжить!

Оттолкнув Финна, По смотрит на стол: стакан с водой он случайно опрокинул и последние уцелевшие диски, аккуратно разложенные, вымокли. Пришлось собирать их, обтирать насухо и надеяться, что информация не пропала безвозвратно.

* * *

Финн появляется пару дней спустя. Топчется неловко на пороге, кивает и решительно входит, неся перед собой очередную коробку.

— Файлы Леи. То есть, генерала Органы. Там есть два диска, подписанные твоим именем.

Разговор не клеился, да По и не хочет слушать сбивчивые извинения. Финн не заслуживал его гнева, глупо было срываться на друге. Он правда не видел ничего ужасного в том, чтобы прострелить ногу Старкиллеру. По и сам бы так сделал, наверняка сделал. А потом свалился бы рядом.

Думать о том что его соулмейтом оказался Хакс, мучительно, поэтому По старается не думать вовсе.

Видео с первого диска воспроизводится автоматически. Качество кошмарное, ракурс еще хуже, но вот звук отличный. Услышав голос Леи, По не находит в себе сил выключить голоэкран. Ее интонации, ее строгое спокойствие — кажется, сейчас она обратится к нему, даст совет, что делать теперь, когда они так бездарно победили? Как быть с мертвецами, с выжившими и с теми, кто мертв наполовину?

Но она говорит не с ним.

— Прошу, присаживайтесь.

— Нет, спасибо.

Идиотские штаны с галифе и эта черная форма, как будто костюм для похорон. Но генерал Первого Ордена и сам покойник покойником, разве что слишком много болтает.

— Итак, вам мало было той информации, что я вам даю и вы решили раскрыть мою личность. Что теперь?

— Не стоит волноваться, генерал, я не собираюсь выдавать вас. Просто хотела поговорить с глазу на глаз.

— И покопаться в моей голове? — с ненавистью выплевывает Хакс. — Что сын, что мать.

— Узнать о ваших мотивах.

— Я уже говорил. Мой единственный мотив — избавиться от Кайло Рена.

— Вы не предатель. Тут должно быть что-то еще. Что самых разумных и прагматичных заставляет идти на риск.

Высокая фигура в черном качается, проходит несколько шагов в одну сторону, потом в другу, и вновь оказывается на прежнем месте.

— Понятия не имею, что вы себе напридумывали, но…

— По — выдающийся человек, но не настолько чтобы выстоять против ментальной атаки форс-юзера. Не в одиночку.

Хакс замирает, каменеет.

— Собираетесь шантажировать меня?

По ослышался, или Лея только что хихикнула?

— Напротив. Собираюсь заверить вас в том, что сделаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы сохранить ему жизнь. Насколько возможно.

— Это будет непросто.

— Соулмейт вам под стать, Армитидж.

* * *

Той ночью По так и не засыпает. Он старательно вспоминает своё крушение на Джаку, свой плен.

Маска Кайло Рена стоит перед лицом, смотреть тошно. В голове будто деловито копошатся черви, бросает то в жар, то в озноб, стиснутые челюсти мучительно ноют. С трудом отведя взгляд от своего мучителя, По натыкается на бледное лицо в черноте пыточной. Лишь доля секунды, краткий миг помешательства, когда вместе с криком его покидает разум — мир разделяется, По слышит свой сорванный голос громко, так мучительно громко и ясно.

Потом — пристальный взгляд в светлые радужки — По пробирает до костей, потому что в глазах Хакса горит торжество, неприкрытое ликование. Извращенный ублюдок наслаждается чужими страданиями! — вот, о чем думает в этот момент По.

Только боль вдруг становится терпимой. По боится — думает, что-то в нем сломалось, он поврежден, необратимо.

Легко списать все на агонизирующий в пытке разум и минутное помешательство, но чужая мысль «не оглядывайся, не смотри, он узнает!» еще долго бьется в виске вместе с замедляющимся пульсом.

* * *

Второй файл лежит в кармане куртки По несколько недель.

Нео-Республика еще даже не существует официально, а уже объявляет о сокращении военных сил. Как будто мало им прошлого раза, как будто сотни тысяч жизней, утраченных в войне ничему их не научили.

По старается занять себя тем, что кажется ему действительно важным. Он берет на себя поставку медикаментов беженцам в отдаленные регионы, развозит детали потерпевшим крушение кораблям и, если верить словам Роуз, тратит время на всякую ерунду вместо того чтобы навести порядок.

Он перестает принимать обезболивающие, и это очень странно, непривычно. Та сторона, его соулм- Хакс всегда доставлял ему проблемы. Может, у него была хрупкость костей или еще что-то в этом роде?

По долго ходит туда-сюда по простому грузовому шаттлу, на котором он прилетел на крохотную Луну дальней колонии на краю нигде, прежде чем открыть файл.

К счастью, это не видеозапись. К сожалению, это досье. Благодаря оформлению кода По моментально узнает имперский почерк. Информация о родителях (почему-то только об отце), история болезни, сводки успеваемости, рейтинг среди кадетов…

За набором дат и комбинациями букв и цифр стоят воспоминания По. Хакс сломал руку на тренировке по рукопашному бою? По тогда чуть не разбился, едва вывел корабль из штопора. Хакс поступил в медблок с тяжелым отравлением? Черт, а ведь По тогда думал, что ему так хреново из-за некачественной дури. Даже с другом поссорился. Хакс наглотался битого стекла? И как только его угораздило? У По тогда отнялся язык на несколько дней и пришлось уговаривать отца не отправлять его в школу. Все вокруг думали, что он дурачится, а он был не на шутку напуган, между прочим!

Сколько себя помнил, По задавался вопросом, почему его соулмейту так часто бывает больно. Оставленные Леей документы дают ответы на некоторые вопросы, но у По возникает новое желание: спросить самого Хакса.

— Ты всегда доставал меня, так почему же сейчас-

Рей отвечает на его звонок почти сразу.

— По? Знаешь, у меня тут ночь. Ты в курсе о разнице циклов?

— Прости-прости! Слушай, тут такое дело… Хочу проверить кое-что, встретиться кое-с-кем, поспрашивать кое-о-чем. Ну, знаешь, личное. Думаю, мне не помешает помощь старых друзей.

— Будем искать твоего соулмейта?

— Как ты- Ох, и чего я спрашиваю! Это ты у нас шаришь в джедайских штучках, а я так, случайно под раздачу попал.

Она смеется, и в ее голосе надежда.

— Кстати, По, — говорит она, — я ошибалась. Связи нельзя разорвать. Никто не уходит навсегда.

Координаты приходят почти сразу. По предстоит путешествие на другой край Галактики, это плохая новость.

А хорошая в том, что по дороге у него вдруг начинает ужасно болеть совершенно здоровое плечо.


End file.
